San Marino
San Marino watched the opening contest in Dublin from the sidelines, before joining the contest proper for the edition in Prague. However after failing to make it to the Grand Final the principality decided to sit out the following 2 editions. San Marino were one of the many countries who returned/debuted in Stockholm and they stayed for the following 2 contests. With no Grand Final appearances from 4 editions, San Marino decided to sit out the contest in Madrid but returned in Bratislava, only to be eliminated by the wildcard vote at the semi final stage. Results Table } |} |- | | youngswede | Laura Pausini | Con La Musica En La Radio | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'12th' | style="text-align: center; "|56 | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - |- | ||||}} |} |- | | alwaysanigel247 | Miodio | Evoluzione Genetica | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'16th' | style="text-align: center; "|52 | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - |- | | basdfg | Senit | No More | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'6th' | style="text-align: center; "|44 |- | | TerryP | Giusy Ferreri | Piccoli Detagli | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'11th' | style="text-align: center; "|40 |- |||||}} |} |- | | fleeflyflow | Airys | Vedo In Te | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| - | style="text-align: center; "|'12th' | style="text-align: center; "|45 | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "| 75 |- | | | |Katsuya | |Giorgia | |Il Mio Giorno Migliore | style="text-align: center; "|'16th' | style="text-align: center; "|60 | style="text-align: center; "|'5th' | style="text-align: center; "|89 | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|95 |- | | | |cherubmattd | |L'Aura | |Basta! | style="text-align: center; "|'20th' | style="text-align: center; "|53 | style="text-align: center; "|'6th' | style="text-align: center; "|73 | style="text-align: center; "|'1st' | style="text-align: center; "|109 |- | | 21stCenturyBoy | Arisa | Sincerita | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'19th' | style="text-align: center; "|22 | style="text-align: center; "|'12th' | style="text-align: center; "|35 |- | | | |Empress Plum | |Patrizia Laquidara | |Noite e Luar | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'18th' | style="text-align: center; "|30 |- | | | |Fudd | |Alexia | |Money Honey | style="text-align: center; "|'18th' | style="text-align: center; "|44 | style="text-align: center; "|'11th' | style="text-align: center; "|46 | style="text-align: center; "|'6th' | style="text-align: center; "|64 |- | | TerryP | Emma | Saro Libera | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'13th' | style="text-align: center; "|49 | style="text-align: center; "|'8th' | style="text-align: center; "|49 |- | | Saturn | Tiziano Ferro | La differenza tra me e te | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'13th' | style="text-align: center; "|37 | style="text-align: center; "|'8th' | style="text-align: center; "|65 |- | | | |Pooley | |Annalisa | |Diamente Lei E Luce Liu | style="text-align: center; "|'2nd' | style="text-align: center; "|98 | style="text-align: center; "|'7th' | style="text-align: center; "|67 | style="text-align: center; "|'6th' | style="text-align: center; "|59 |- | | |[[]] |Studio 3 |Scelgo Te | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "| |} Key